The Western Carolina Center Learning Resource Center is designed to enhance the currently available library services by the addition of mulitmedia resources to the traditional printed materials. The Learning Resource Center will provide opportunities for facility staff, students and community program staff to have access to a variety of materials which will include basic and advanced information in the area of developemental disabilities. The Learning Resources Center reinforces the basic adult education concept of self-directed, self-paced learning. This proposal will provide the equipment, software and personnel needed to implement a Learning Resource Center. The Director of the Learning Resource Center will coordinate all usage of equipment and materials; will direct the learning programs for patrons and will adapt materials to meet individual and group learning needs. Materials will be available for use 24 hours a day. The initiation of the program will include needs assessment, resource development, training of staff to utilize services, renovation of space to accommodate the Learning Resource Center, and revision of curriculum to include self-study. The major objectives to be measured are the utilizations of materials as follows: 400 during the first year, 700 during the second year and 1000 plus during the third year. A second anticipated outcome is the decrease in learning time, particularly in relationship to classroom hours. Participant reactions will also serve as subjective evaluation.